The Return Of Captain Jack
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Rose has a little...inkling that Jack is somewhere alive. Can they reach him? Fluff, 10Rose romance, oneshot


**_The Return Of Captain Jack _**

**_Originally One shot, can be forced if it fits._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

On Satellite 5, Rose saves the day and returns Jack to life. The Doctor and Rose, not knowing this, speed off in the TARDIS while the Doctor regenerates. Meanwhile, back on Satellite 5, Jack approaches the TARDIS too late and regretfully watches his friends vanish. Rose has an inkling that Captain Jack's alive and is currently living on Satellite 5. Is he still there, or is he long gone?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

"Doctor," Rose began as she entered the console room in her hunt for him.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," the Doctor teased as he slid out from underneath the floor and rose.

"That's not nice," she stated, smiling all the same.

"I know," he laughed as his grin widened and his eyebrows rose. "What's up?"

"I miss _Captain_ Jack," she told him sadly, saying 'Captain' affectionately as she looked down miserably and plopped into the Captain's chair.

"Oh Rose. Never thought I'd say this, but I miss him a lot too."

"Liar. You loved him," she told him. The Doctor sighed and held out his arms. Rose gladly got up and wrapped her arms firmly round the Doctor, hugging him back.

"It's my fault," she whispered and he hugged her closer.

"No its not," he whispered back.

"Yes it is. If I had gotten the TARDIS door open sooner, maybe…"

"Rose. This is just like you, but I'm telling you, it's not your fault! He was most likely dead before you even thought about looking into the heart of the TARDIS."

"Doctor, that's not helping," she told him with a glare, and he chuckled despite the solemn moment.

Rose felt as if a sudden wave had splashed across her brain and she gasped aloud. The Doctor leaned back and looked her over with concern. She was staring blankly at him, as if unaware he was even there holding her.

"Rose," he whispered, and she whimpered. "Rose?" he asked, getting seriously frightened. Was it possible that some of the Time Vortex was still in her head? He could have sworn he had absorbed all of it. He had not saved the girl of his dreams from ultimate and certain death by Time Vortex only to loose her in the after effect. "Rose!" When she didn't answer, he kissed her temple and hoisted her up, hurrying towards the medical bay. "Rose, what have you gotten yourself into now?" he murmured to his new self that he was just getting used to.

Setting her on a bed he ran his sonic screwdriver over her. Less than a few seconds after he had started, Rose gave a little gasp as if she'd been holding her breath underwater and came back to the present. The Doctor frowned and eased back slightly, the panic not completely vanishing.

"Rose, what happened? Do you know?"

"Yeah," she glanced at him, confused. "I saw the game station," she mumbled, and the Doctor straightened and subconsciously started ruffling his hair.

"What else did you see?" he asked softly.

"I saw Jack. I saw myself – Bad Wolf. I…" she frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "I saw Jack – he was alive! I gave him life…was it me? Was that…" she broke off her sentence to start a new one. "I saw you, Doctor, surrounded by gold." The Doctor glanced sharply at her, and she continued softly and gently, "I know what you did, Doctor," she told him, a ghost of a smile on her face. "You spoke – you kissed me. I wish I could remember it," she said smiling ruefully.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile nor lean in again, closing the gap between them. "Will you remember this?" he asked softly right before his lips touched hers. Rose gave the tiniest sigh and wrapped her arms round his neck, never more happier to be alive.

"Why'd you do it, Doctor?" she asked when they had slowly let go, him more reluctant than her.

"Hmm?" His bemused expression made her feel so good.

"Why did you give up your life for mine? I'm just…I'm just an ape, a silly, little human, and you're a _Time Lord_. Why did you do it?"

The Doctor sighed softly, and then grinned, his face coming closer. "Because, Rose Tyler, I love you, with all my heart, soul and mind. I love you." He gently took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead, then her nose.

Rose smiled back at him, her eyes full. "I love you too," she whispered huskily, and was rewarded with a giant cheeky grin and a passionate kiss, even longer than the last.

"Rose," the Doctor murmured as she managed to snuggle closer to him.

"Yes?" she whispered, looking up, and the Doctor met her with another kiss.

"Why don't we go get Jack? You said he's alive, right?"

Rose hopped up and off the bed at this and gave the Doctor a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, and he hugged her back, kissing the side of her neck.

"You're welcome, let's go."

Hand in hand they bounded off to the console room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack!" Rose hollered as the Doctor and she walked out of the TARDIS. "JACK!"

"Easy there," the Doctor told her, squeezing her shoulders. He had promptly wrapped his arm around Rose when they had left the TARDIS and she had automatically melted into his side, wrapping her arm around his lower back and waist.

"Who goes there?" a voice called, resonating down many hallways.

"Guess who!" Rose called out happily, more than just recognizing the voice.

"_Rose_!" There was a crash as a gun was dropped and shattered and a blur flew into the large control centre, sweeping Rose off her feet and grounding her in a forceful hug. She laughed and cried all at the same time, never more thankful that Captain Jack Harkness was alive. As he hugged her fiercely and kissed her cheeks multiple times, Rose was aware of another shape coming towards them at the corner of her eye. Still holding Rose, Jack turned around and noticed for the first time the Doctor, who had quickly and wisely disengaged himself from Rose before the flying ex-time agent bundled her off.

"Heya, Jack."

Jack blinked and and did a double take, looking at the Doctor. "Huuullo...do I know you?" he flirted.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied grinning.

Jack blinked and let go of Rose, who eagerly returned to the Doctor's side, laughing at the expression on Jack's face. "Regeneration," the Doctor said as he wrapped his arm once more around Rose.

"Oh. Time Lord. Regeneration. Gotchya," Jack replied after a while and suddenly grinned. He went up to the Doctor and gave him a giant hug as well.

"Thought you'd guys never come back for me," he told him both, grinning.

"Guess we're just in time then, yeah?" Rose smirked, elbowing the Doctor.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Let's get out of here!" Rose and Jack shouted at the exact same time, and all three of them laughed together.

They started for the TARDIS, Rose in the middle with an arm wrapped around each of the two guys in her life. The Doctor had his arm around Rose's waist and Jack had his arm around her back.

The One True Threesome was back together!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_W00t! I loved doing that! Took me all of…20 minutes XD Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!_**


End file.
